1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display device used in a television receiver, a monitor device, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Needs for liquid crystal display devices have been growing, as a professional-use as well as residential-use flat-type video display unit.
Generally, the liquid crystal display device includes a display module. The display module includes a flat-type liquid crystal display panel a flat-type liquid crystal display panel and a backlight device as surface light source disposed on the rear side of the flat-type liquid crystal display device. The display module is accommodated in a thin housing including a front cabinet and a back cabinet. (see JP 2009-139426 A).
As backlight devices using LEDs become widespread, the liquid crystal display devices are intended to be further thinned. Further, in view of improvement of design of appearance, thin frame-shaped liquid crystal display devices in which a peripheral portion of the front cabinet is narrowed as compared with an image display region have been increasing.
In the thin display device such as the liquid crystal display device, there is a tendency that a mechanical strength as a display device is weakened as compared with ordinary devices, because the thickness of the thin display device is further reduced and the narrow frame design is employed. This results in damage caused by a mechanical impact suffered during transportation.